


His Second Shot: Part 10

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Heartbroken John Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John finally goes back to college, hoping to see Y/n. But he discovers something that just might break him.





	His Second Shot: Part 10

“Dad! We’re leaving now”.

I looked up from the table and gave Sam a little smile, watching as my boys left the house, going back to the city again.

I knew I wasn’t going to be seeing them anytime soon. 

I should’ve made the most of my time with them here. 

But the last few weeks had been awful.

The breakup was the worst thing to happen, after Mary dying. 

I just couldn’t seem to function without him.

Most of the time was spent in my room, or in the yard, just sitting and staring at nothing in particular, hoping I’d be able to get y/n off my mind. 

Of course, that didn’t happen, and I’d probably have had a better chance of that, if I distracted myself and spent time with the boys.

But I was pissed and angry with Dean. 

I wouldn’t show it. 

He was my kid. 

One of the few family members I had left. So I couldn’t just go beating him senseless, even if that’s what I wanted to do. 

I still didn’t want to be around him too much though. So I stayed away from both of them.

Fuck! 

I’d missed so much of college, I had no idea what the hell I was gonna do.

Hell, the year was almost over, exams close, and I’d probably missed a load of work.

I sighed, walking into the lecture hall and sat down, bouncing my leg, completely anxious to see y/n again after what happened.

He never showed. 

He didn’t show for the next few days either.

Did our breakup really affect him so much, that he wasn’t coming into work?

Nudging the guy sat next to me, I asked him if he knew why y/n wasn’t in.

“Oh, yea. A teacher came in last week. Said y/n quit”.

My eyes widened, my throat dry, a pit growing in my stomach.

Why the hell did he quit? 

Was it because of me? Because of our breakup? 

Surely, he wouldn’t.

“Come on! Y/n! Open the damn door”.

I banged on it again, hoping he’d come soon.

“Excuse me. Can I help you?”

I turned to look across the fence, the neighbour staring at me.

“Oh. Hello, John. Is something the matter?”

I sighed. 

I didn’t want her knowing my business.

I’d known her since Mary and I moved to town. 

I didn’t need her knowing about my relationship. 

But I still couldn’t stop myself, needing to know about y/n.

“Uh-yea. Do you know where y/n’s gone? The guy who used to live here?”

“Oh. Yea yea. He’s moved out”.

“W-what?” I whispered, hoping I’d heard her wrong and she’d tell me he was out shopping right now.

“He moved out. Maybe last week. Oh-that reminds me. He did actually leave a letter. For J? I’m assuming that’s you? I admit, I’ve seen you sneaking out of his house early in the morning. But don’t you worry. I won’t tell anyone”.

She gave me a friendly smile and walked back into her house, coming out a minute later with an envelope.

_Hey, John. So, I don’t know what the hell I’m meant to write here, but I’ll just get to it._

_I’m leaving today. I’ve packed up my bags, quit the job, gonna be on the move from now on._

_I don’t necessarily have a plan, to be honest. _

_I think I’ll just drive for a while. See where I end up._

_I mean, the last time I did this, I ended up in this town. _

_It’s a good way to find something. Somewhere. Let you find where you’re meant to be._

_I remember the last time, the wind flowing into the car, the breeze letting me drift into a nice calm. _

_I mean, of course, you need to be careful when you’re driving. _

_But it’s nice. The road ahead of you. Nothing else. _

_It’s mostly empty. But there’s a beauty there, y'know? _

_Just let your hand hang out of the window, let it surf through the wind._

_You know, sometimes I’d turn up the radio and just sing out loud. _

_No one around for miles, so there’s no one who can say shit to me. _

_Just have fun, do whatever the fuck you want, be a damn kid and have some fun._

_I’ve missed that. _

_Honestly, I really have._

_This past almost year in this town has honestly been my best. I’m not gonna lie. Most of it was cos of you._

_I probably shouldn’t have brought Tom along with me. Should’ve dropped him a while ago._

_But honestly, I wouldn’t change anything. _

_Everything that happened with you, happened, and I believe it was meant to be like this._

_I know I never told you, but I love you, John Winchester. I really do._

_But I know we can’t be together. Your kids hate me. That’s never gonna work out and I don’t plan on breaking any family apart._

_So it’s best I leave. Leave the broken dreams behind, turn down the pain and memories of yester-years. _

_But you’re the one thing I’ll always keep with me. _

_Even if, sometimes it hurts too much and I need to stop thinking about you, you’ll never be erased. Not at all._

_Anyway, I really need to get going. I-I’m sorry we couldn’t make it work. _

_But thank you. For everything. _

_You’re an amazing man, John Winchester. Really amazing._

_Take care of yourself. Find someone who makes you happy. Someone both you and your kids can accept. And make sure you tell them about each other, moron._

_No secrets._

_Other than that, you keep being you. _

_Cos you’re awesome. And amazing. And the greatest man I could’ve wished of meeting._

_It was a blessing to know you, John. And an even greater one to be able to say I fell in love with you._

_Goodbye. Y/N. xxx._

I wiped my tears away, some of the words now smudged from the few tears that managed to land onto the paper. 

I leaned my head down, resting it on the steering wheel of the truck, and took a deep breath.

Y/n had really gone. And I had no idea where. 

No idea how to contact him. 

No idea when I’d see him again.

I was once again left alone in this town, the person I loved gone, leaving me broken once more.


End file.
